New Beginnings
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing; the characters belong to their beloved owner and creator.**_

 **Summary:** _**After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_ **As this is fanfiction things will be changed and not as put as in the manga or anime. I know what is and isn't accurate, and it has been changed so as to fit my idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

Kouga was tired of the games and tired of waiting. He refused to take Ayame as his mate, that crazy bitch didn't have a right to stand by his side let alone be considered his equal. She was power hungry, she didn't care about him, she only liked the fact that he was alpha of one of the major wolf packs and when his father decided it was time he would be the next Lord of the East.

Now if there was any woman that was worthy, in fact she was more than worthy, it would be Kagome: the legendary miko. She was his equal in every way. Kagome was strong willed, intelligent, and powerful. Of all the women he had ever seen she was the only one he could ever call perfect. Her eyes were pools of sparkling blue, her hair cascaded in a waterfall of raven waves, and her skin was like cream mimicking the soft touch of silk. She was perfect, she was powerful, feared, worshiped and she had earned her place within the demon council unlike others who had been born into the position. Every day she proved just how amazing she was, after all she was no ordinary human girl.

He admired her.

Because of her he was determined to prove his worth. He would prove that he deserved his status and not because it was his birthright but because he was strong and smart enough. He wanted to earn the title 'Lord of the East'.

She was the one he would take as his mate, the only one he found himself drawn to. No other had ever affected him in such a way, his beast that he had never struggled with, would nearly take over when her scent drifted in the wind. His beast clawed at the surface in her presence, he wanted her, and she was their reason for living; their life force and his purpose of existence. It was meant to be, his soul soared in a way he had only heard about in stories. She was his soulmate, and it was his destiny to love her.

Now all he had to do was convince her that his love was true and love her for all eternity.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~ Four years after the final battle ~o.O~O.o~**_

It was time for the council to meet again. Unless there was an emergency, which there hadn't been since the fall of Naraku, the council met in a time of social gather every four years at one of the four Lords' homes. This year it would be in the East; that hadn't been mentioned and quiet since the last gathering which had been held in the North.

After the battle Sesshomaru had welcomed her as an ally and a sister into his pack: The House of Moons, named after the crescent moon that every member carried tattooed on their body. When she had joined the House of Moon, she had agreed to be the heir to the western lands and "alpha bitch"/ second in command to Sesshomaru's pack. Because of Sesshomaru's lacking interest of the opposite sex he had no mate, and without a mate he couldn't create an heir. He had gifted this status to her being as she was the only adult female within his pack and one of the strongest members beside himself. She didn't mind the position, the only problem she was having was adapting to their style of speech. Being a bitch was simply calling her woman or girl, not in fact as insulting as it was in her birth time. She enjoyed being with her new family.

After welcoming both her and InuYasha into the pack (Kagome having pushed him to do so), Sesshomaru supported her in joining the Demon Council. The Demon Council was a group of the most powerful demons all of which being a ruler of the four lands: North, East, South, and West. There were other courts that were beneath them but in the end they all answered to the Demon Council that set about the laws for all demon kind within the region.

Kagome was determined to join wanting to make a difference with how the demon society worked, while also hope that the position would give her the ability to speak for the humans lives that the council's decision might affect. There hadn't been an added member since the council had been formed so as to resolve conflict between the lands so as to avoid war. Sesshomaru vouched for her, supporting her idea to join when she had approached the council. They knew of her abilities and power, it had become well known that it was in fact because of her that Naraku was dead. And yet they still seemed to doubt her and question the "problem" of her humanity.

The North and East ended up supporting her, then again mostly because they trusted in Sesshomaru's judgment, the South having been the only member to vote 'no' had no choice but to accept with it being 3 out of 4. And now that she was apart of the council her vote would act as the tie breaker, if there ever were one.

Within these last few years since the battle things had changed within the once small group. InuYasha and her had established that they viewed each other as siblings; he stayed at the Edu village protecting it in the memory of Kikyo. Sango and Miroku (both of whom she viewed as siblings) were married now, having had 2 children and another on the way, were very busy with reestablishing the Slayer village. Kirara was somewhere unknown, having found a mate of her own, but she often could be found near the slayer village. Shippo had stayed with Kagome, becoming her adopted son after the dust had settled because of how taxing the process of demon adoption could be seeing as it was more than simply signing a piece of paper.

She looked back at the times before the defeat of Naraku fondly, so much had changed between them all, and yet she feels she was the one who hadn't changed. Everyone had someone, even InuYasha was showing interest in a half panther demon who he had come across wounded near the village, her name was Yume. The only one who hadn't found a mate besides herself was Sesshomaru, many assumed them to mate one day but both viewed the other as only family. And the little gossip that she had heard of Kouga was that he had fulfilled his promise to Ayame, it secretly made her sad and a little jealous that the wolf prince was mated.

"Kagome?"

A voice pulled Kagome from her thought.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She turned looking away from the window of the flying carriage that was being pulled by Ah-Uh with a servant and Jaken sitting in the box seat up front to stir. She looked to see Sesshomaru looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it that is bothering you so?" He asked.

She sighed. "I was just thinking as to reasons why there hasn't been any word from the East in the last four years," she told him. It wasn't a lie, she was worried about what was going on in the East, from having met the Lord only once before and knowing that Sesshomaru was concerned made her uneasy.

"Odayaka must have his reasons," Sesshomaru told her simply and then went back to looking at some of the paper work that he had been doing. Things had been busy lately in the West, it being the reason they had taken the carriage instead of simply flying on Sesshomaru's cloud. Sesshomaru would most likely be doing paperwork most of the time they were staying at the Eastern Lord's palace, these things were often a week or two long from was he had told her. She only hoped in that time he could finish that damn paperwork.

"Mama are we almost there?" Shippo asked a slight whine to his voice as he looked at her from his seat beside her. He was nearly as tall as her now but he was also still a little childish. Not that long ago he had begun his training with Sesshomaru. It was a part of him growing up in demon society, he needed to learn to protect himself and his future mate in any style of battle. Since everyone was dressed nicely, Shippo wore dark gray hakamas tucked into black boots, a pale green haori with a white one underneath, while the sword gifted to him from both her and Sesshomaru was at his hip. Growing up he had outgrew his paws and his physical appearance took on more human-like traits. His hair was darker than it had been looking more auburn in color and his tail had lost its fluff, it now looking more like an actual fox tail. Kagome was so proud of him.

"Yeah I'm getting restless," Rin added as she too looked at Kagome. Rin was looking more and more like a lady. Her black hair was pulled into a low pun with her bans left untouched to frame her face; her large chestnut brown eyes were the windows to her soul. Kagome was so proud of the young woman Rin was turning into. She wore a three layered kimono, the first being a soft green, the next orange and the last a peach color with pink cherry blossom petals all over it, the obi was a pale green and pink checkered design. On her neck just behind her right ear, similar to the one both Shippo and herself carried, was a pale blue crescent moon.

Before she could answer Sesshomaru cut her off, his eyes never leaving the paper in his hand. "Look out the window," he told them pointing with his left hand towards the window.

They looked as the carriage turned. In the valley of a tall mountain was a beautiful white palace that looked more like a western styled castle than a traditional Japanese one. It was three stories, surrounded by trees and to the far side of the valley was a waterfall that came from the mountain that seemed to curve around the palace, the water then flowed out of the valley to continue down the mountain. And in the rock formation there were cave entrances for some of the pack members and no doubt some being a way to escape if one were to attack by air.

"Wow!" both the kids said with amazement.

"It's almost prettier than our own," Kagome teased looking out the corner of her eyes to see Sesshomaru giving her a hard look. She laughed lightly. "I'm only teasing,"

Her only reply was a simple "Hn" as he placed away his papers and made himself ready to exit the carriage.

When they landed at the front entrance Jaken opened the door with the servant a step behind him. Sesshomaru got out first, Kagome was second as she took Sesshomaru's hand to assist her, her attire making movement difficult. The kids then jumped out after her, they knew to behave but it was good to get out and move about after a long trip.

Because this was a social gathering of not only the council but their families, and the more influential clans of the lands, it was why Sesshomaru had allowed them to come. InuYasha would be arriving on his own tomorrow; having not been there when they left. It would be the first gathering Kagome will be attending since joining the council and she needed to make a good impression.

Kagome wore a 4 layered kimono which was a take on the 6 layers that was normally traditional for a lady to wear. The interlayer was a crisp white, over it was a pale blue, and over that was a black one which was then covered by a navy blue outer layer with white and silver flowers that started at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. The obiage was white while the obi was baby blue with silver flowers. Her hair was pulled up in a pun with a forelock of hair on either side of her head left untouched to frame her face along with her bangs.

She would much rather be wearing less layers, it surely would be easier to move, but she wanted to look the part of a lady. As heir to the west and first lady of the pack, she had a lot to prove and standards to live up to. If they were at home she would be wearing her priestess garps or something that didn't make her feel so helpless and restricted.

They were greeted by three servants. The first lead Sesshomaru to his room. The second one along with the one they brought took their things to their room, while Kagome asked the third to lead them to the gardens.

Kagome would take this time to allow the children to move about before having to go in because at the dinner tonight they'd have to stay in the room with Jaken. It wouldn't be right to have them come; it would come later in the week when the families could mingle freely.

Kagome sat on a bench next to a rose bush watching as Shippo did his best to impress Rin with his newer illusions and magic that he had been working on. She knew her son and daughter and they liked each other, it was only puppy love now but she was sure that the older they became the more they'd come to love one another in a romantic way.

It was half an hour later when Kagome heard the playful cries of other children. Four bear demon children ran past her as a voice called to her from behind.

"It seems I wasn't the only one with this idea," came a mature female voice.

Kagome turned around to see a tanned woman with brown hair. She had bright chestnut eyes that stood in contrast to her clothing. Like Kagome she wore 4 layered kimonos, the first dark pink, the second orange, the third red and the fourth was a light pink with green and brown vines, with white, red and orange flowers. The obiage was red while the obi orange. Her brown hair was pinned out of her face and fell just past her shoulders.

"Yes, I just hate keeping them inside," Kagome said with a smile as the woman came to sit beside her on the bench.

"Same, they'll destroy the room if they're in there longer than an hour," they both laughed.

"Hello I'm-" the older woman cut her off with a motion of her hand as she began to speak.

"I know who you are, my mate has told me a great deal about you Miko Kagome," she looked at Kagome with an amused look and smile.

"Oh," Kagome shrank into herself, she was afraid the demons here would judge her and then reject her. She wanted to make a difference now that there was nothing left for her to fight, she could do more within the council then simply wait for evil to reappear in the world again.

"Please don't be ashamed my dear! My mate Yushi raved about you: 'The strong miko that took down the wicked spider that threatened us all'. You have most definitely earned your place on the council. It's a pleasure to meet you young lady," she beamed.

Kagome couldn't fight the blush that dusted her cheeks a bright pink, nor could she stop the smile. "Well thank you, Lady?" She hasn't ever heard of the Northern Lady's name only she was wise and kind.

"Oh come now call me Shurui, no need for that Lady nonsense," She laughed.

"Well only if you call me Kagome," Kagome teased lightly in return. There weren't many female demons that would talk to her because of her status and race. It was refreshing to not have to feel she had something to prove. It had been a long time since she had a friend to talk to.

"Alright then, so would you mind if I asked you a question?" She asked.

"I don't mind at all,"

"I have heard many rumors saying that you and Lord Sesshomaru are planning to be mated, is it true?" She asked.

"Oh no," Kagome laughed. "Gross he's like my big brother," she added with a shake of her head, she could never mate him.

Shurui laughed with her. "Do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

"Oh no not at all,"

"Well I don't mean to pry, but are you really human? You smell similar to a demon but not," Shurui asked. Oh yes, now she remembered, Lord Yushi had warned her of his mates bubbling curiosity. She remembered him saying" _Once you answer one question she'll keep going"._

"I'm neither a human nor a demon," Kagome answered with a small smile.

Shurui's eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement causing her eyes to take on a caramel colored hue. He mouth opened as if to talk yet before Shurui could ask the questions she no doubt had, she was interrupted.

"Sister Kagome!" Two voices called in unison. Kagome would know those voices anywhere.

"Ginta! Hakaku!" Kagome beamed jumping to her feet in order to greet the twins and best friends with a hug. They were taller than her, but then again they had always been taller than her, but Hakaku was taller by at least an inch. Both had gained more muscle since she had last seen them, but Hakaku seemed to be more so with Ginta being the leaner of the two. They weren't dressed in their normal wolf skin as she had known them to wear. Instead Ginta wore a brown, black and silver chest plate and dark brown hakamas and a sword at his hip, Hakaku wore a similar outfit with a blue, black and silver chest plate and dark teal hakamas along with a sword.

"It's been a long time," She smiled.

"It sure has Kagome," Hakaku nodded.

"If you two are here, is Kouga around?" She asked with a little too loudly. She was anxious to see him; she had missed him so much. She missed his pale blue eyes, his cocky smirk and even how he would talk to her when it was simply the two on them. She wanted to know what he had been up to in the last four years. In short she missed him and longed to be around him once more.

"Oh he's around," Ginta said with a gleam in his eyes and he nudged Hakaku who also had that same gleam in his eyes.

Kagome's eyebrows knotted together, something was up, and they weren't telling her everything. But before she could ask Sesshomaru spoke behind her. She was really getting sick of people interrupting her conversations.

"Kagome," his voice was hard and he seemed irritated.

She turned and indeed he was irritated with something, although it didn't show in his expression, he seemed completely indifferent but she had been around him for so long she could see the signs. His pupils were almost slits and the color was a shade darker than normal and his very straight posture with his hand resting on his sword told her that he was being bothered once more by young demonesses.

"Yes mi' lord," Kagome stated with a sickly sweet tone and a light smirk.

"You are to remain at my side for the rest of the evening," He ordered her his eyes narrowing slightly. He did this whenever they bothered him, with her around him only the bravest of females would dare to approach him with many assuming they were mates-to-be. Plus she was a miko and not many could stand being around her with her aura; it seemed to give them an unpleasant tingling sensation: like their skin was burning.

"Get the children; we need to get ready,"

Kagome nodded turning to look at the twins. "I'll see you guys later," she then looked to Shurui, "I look forward to seeing you later Shurui,"

"And I you Kagome," she smiled, "I will be expecting an explanation," she added with a laugh and wink.

"Of course," Kagome laughed in return before looking out into the garden. Her eyes fell onto her children quickly, they were under a tree with what looked to be two of Shurui's cubs.

"Shippo, Rin come on it's time to go inside," Kagome called to them before going to follow Sesshomaru inside knowing the kids would come running after them.

And of course she was right. Shippo was first coming up alongside her left and then Rin came up alongside her right. They looked at each other with a glare.

"What's going on between you two?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Nothing," They growled in unison.

Kagome could tell there was something more between them but she was sure the two of them would work it out. It was her own ' _mother's intuition'_ that lead her to believe that, she had seen it so many times, maybe not between Rin and Shippo but her classmates growing up. Shippo was normally mature, only acting out when looking to get a rise out of someone, and Rin was laid back going with whatever the other was doing or what she felt was right. So whatever transpired between the two children while she wasn't looking seemed to be dealing with jealousy; she could see it in their eyes. They were hurt and confused as to why, but it would all work out. They weren't really children anymore after all; Rin was 13 almost 14 and Shippo was 15.

"Alright, but you two better make up by the time we head home," Kagome warned them, causing them to look up at her before looking at each other and glaring at one another once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing; the characters belong to their beloved owner and creator.**_

 **Summary:** _**After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_ **As this is fanfiction things will be changed and not as put as in the manga or anime. I know what is and isn't accurate, and it has been changed so as to fit my idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~o.O~O.o~ what happened between Rin and Shippo ~o.O~O.o~**_

Shippo buffed out his chest as Rin clapped happily at his last trick. It made him happy to make her smile and to take the fear away of being here. He knew she was scared, maybe not as much as it did all those years ago, but he knew it scared her to be in the "wolves' dean". It was his goal to make her happy, there was something about her smile that filled his chest with this warmth, his body was light when she looked at him with that smile that was only for him, a fluttering feeling filled him. He liked being around her, hearing her laugh, and talk, she was perfect to him.

Out of nowhere four bear demons came into view. Two of the four were young and ran off to play in the flowers while the older two, a boy and a girl walked towards them. He stopped his magic as they came closer. The two looked almost identical, their hair was the same dark brown, their eyes a soft caramel brown color. The boy wore a pair of dark brown hakamas and a rusty red colored haori, the girl wore a two layered kimono the first one a white and pink and the second being a bright red with gold vines and pink roses around the bottom of the sleeves and the skirt while her obi was pink and white.

"Awe why'd you stop?" The girl whined, her voice was loud and hurting Shippo's ears. She came straight up to Shippo invading his personal space, there were few people he let this close to him; his mama and Rin, and this whiny sounding young demoness was not one of them. She smelled too much of perfumes, it hurt his nose just as much as her voice did his ears.

"Yeah we wanted to see," The boy said as well sitting next to Rin on the ground. He was leaning towards her smiling and looking intensely at her. It was making her uncomfortable yet she didn't pull away instead she giggled nervously.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but maybe it was the way her cheeks filled with color or the way she smiled at him, but his body grew tense and heat filled his face. He was angry for some reason, he couldn't understand it, but the closer the boy got to Rin the angrier he became. He didn't like someone being so close to her.

"Will you show us some of your magic fox boy?" The boy said still not looking away from Rin.

"His names Shippo," Rin told the boy.

The girl looked at Rin before looking back at him. She caressed his cheek causing him to look away from Rin and at her. It was then that he realized how close she really was to him. His anger was quickly replaced by a feeling of nervousness; his face became flushed as he simply stared at her. No one ever was this close to him.

"Please _Shippo_?" she asked in a softer voice.

He was simply frozen in place staring at the girl.

"Ehmm," Rin cleared her throat as she pulled on his sleeve pulling him towards her lightly. "Shippo, Kagome is calling for us,"

He nodded shaking off the girl as he followed after her. He was upset that Rin had allowed him so close but he couldn't allow himself to admit this to her. She took after Kagome, she admired her, and if he told her that he was angry she'd get angry but it seemed she was already angry. He didn't know what to do.

Rin on the other hand was feeling the same jealousy as Shippo though she didn't know how to explain it. Yes she did really like Shippo, and seeing that other girl clinging to him made her so mad. She was glad Kagome called when she did, she felt like hitting the girl. And that was not normal.

But why would Shippo let that girl so close? Did he like her more? The thought made her both sad and angry.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

A gentle knock sounded on Kagome's door. She opened the door to see a nervous looking servant, she was shifting foot to foot and her head was hung low as she looked at her hands.

"Hello?" Kagome said questionably as she looked at the small demon.

"I-I um… I am sorry to bother you Lady Kagome… but um... Lady Shurui sent me to ask you to join her for lunch in the garden at noon," she tripped over her words, and fumbled with her hands as she tried her best to talk to her.

"Alright please tell her I'll be there," Kagome told her with a smile. The small demon let out an "Epp!" and nodded before running down the hall.

Kagome shook her head as she shut the door and turned back to Rin who was looking at some of the kimono's she had brought.

"Momma who was that?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing dear," Kagome told her as she continued to get ready for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing; the characters belong to their beloved owner and creator.**_

 **Summary:** _**After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_ **As this is fanfiction things will be changed and not as put as in the manga or anime. I know what is and isn't accurate, and it has been changed so as to fit my idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself as she opened her door to be greeted by Sesshomaru. He wore attire similar to what he normally wore but without his armor but he still carried a single sword, he wore white hakamas and his black boots, his white haori had a blue comb design on the shoulders and sleeves and his sash was a dark navy and purple, but also absent from his outfit was his fluffy mokomoko.

"Good evening Sesshomaru, let us go to dinner," Kagome smiled as she closed the door. Sesshomaru nodded offering her his arm. Still smiling Kagome took it as they began their walk to the party.

"There is no need for you to be nervous," he told her as they walked side by side to the main hall where the gathering of the lords and ladies would be, the children with their 'nannies' would be eating in the dining room before returning to their rooms.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What I mean is you look lovely, very much like a proper lady," He told her giving her a small smile that made her smile even more. Unlike what she had worn this morning, she wore a finer kimono but still with the four layers that covered her feet hiding the fact that she was wearing flats. The first was white and silver, the second was lavender, the third a pale green while the last was a mix of the previous colored kimonos in the design of flowers and petals drifting through the wind, her obiage was lavender while her obi pale blue. Her hair had been curled in pulled up in an elegant up-do with baby's-breath styled pins holding it in place.

"Thank you," She said softly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. It wasn't very often that he compliment her appearance but it meant a lot to hear it from him. She took it to heart and she suddenly wasn't as nervous anymore.

They quickly made it to the main hall that was brightly lit with unscented candles; the room was surrounded with large windows that allowed in the light from the full moon. There was food and even a little music. It was amazing how western styled this palace was and everything about it. It was elegant and beautiful, the floors were mixed white marble while the tall walls were painted a creamy white with candles everywhere and even a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"It's beautiful," she breathed softly.

"Don't say that around Odayaka," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Why?"

"He won't stop talking about it," he told her causing her to laugh as he leaned back he took on a more serious look. "Although I would enjoy having a palace similar to this one, I've been working on the plans for nearly a quarter of a century,"

"I think it would be a wonderful idea, and with you in charge it will no doubt turn out _perfect_ ," she teased lightly trying to get him to smile. If they were in private she knew he would have at least smirked but seeing as they were around people he had a reputation to protect.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru wherever he went, joining him in conversation with the other Lords and Ladies. Many of the demons both female and male did not like her, giving her a disgusted look when she passed, they didn't like her for two reasons; she was a human miko and she was of a higher status than them. It hurt their pride, not that she cared, she had earned her status unlike them who although had training had never seen a day of battle in their entire life.

They walked around, Kagome taking the offered food and dirk every so often when offered by a servant. It was very boring, the only fun part was when a demoness would try to approach them in hopes of getting to Sesshomaru. When an unmated demoness dare approached, oddly enough there were a lot of them, Sesshomaru would pulled her close while she allowed her aura to push up against the demoness.

Kagome was getting tired of the party when finally the Lord and Lady showed up.

" _Ehmm_ ~" there was a sound of a voice being cleared, everything went silent and everyone turned to the main entrance at the top of a small set of stairs. It was Odayaka, with his mate Kukiko at his side.

Odayaka was an older wolf demon, but he didn't look as old as he was, no demon really did, but he was older looking. Compared to a human he looked as if he was approaching 50, smile lings pulled down lightly on his tanned skin, it gave the appearance that he was slightly frowning when he wasn't smiling. He was a very happy man, a few graying hairs stuck out among his dark brown hair. He wore dark colored hakamas and under shirt, while he wore a loose fitting blue haori that was lined in white.

His mate was a tanned demoness but not as much as him, they were both roughly the same height with her being but an inch shorter. Her inky black hair was done with two braids on either side of her face and then pulled back together to make one braid keeping the rest out of her face. Kagome had meet many demons but she hadn't met one with different colored eyes, it was easily overlooked but as she looked closer Kagome could see that one of her eyes was more green in color while the other was more blue. She wore a simple layered kimono; the first was white, the second silver and white, the third pale blue and the last dark blue with white lilies on it.

"We are so happy to have you all here in our home. I know it has been some time since last you have heard from us but it has been in perpetrations for tonight," Odayaka told everyone, many immediately began to whisper amongst themselves; rumors already being started before the Lord could even tell them what he had spent so long doing.

Kagome huffed, irritated with the demonesses around her, and their love of gossip and drama. Instead of listening she turned to look at Sesshomaru to see if she should be worried, he was after all close to the Lord who had been like a second father when his own father had passed, and had given him useful advice all his life. Sesshomaru didn't look worried at all instead, he looked to be deep in thought, as if thinking of all the things that he could have been doing and then as quickly as he had been in thought it seemed he knew the answer and gave Kagome the smallest of smirks. Now Kagome was worried.

"Quiet!" Kukikio yelled, a glare directed at the females in the room, it was a command and anyone who challenger her order would have a taste of her well-known wrath. After she looked to her mate with a very loving gaze directed at him. The look was returned as he pulled her close. Kagome was amazed at how affectionate wolves were with their mates and pups, it amazed her. Where most would show this affection but not openly, wolves did so, saying that loving another being was not weakness and to think such means that you are actually weak at heart.

"Now as I was saying, the reason for such silence was that I am stepping down as Lord of the East," there was a gasp causing both the lord and lady to roll their eyes in annoyance. "I was silent on this matter because I have been spending the last four years preparing my son to take my place. If news had spread I know many of you would have sought out my son in order to fight him for his place as ruler of the East. And after testing his abilities and talking with one of my most trusted friends," Odayaka's eyes were on Sesshomaru for but a minute. "I have decided that I will renounce my lands and pass them down to my son,"

There was a pause as both Odayaka and his mate turned to the door for that person to walk through the doors.

"Kouga," Odayaka and his mate clapped leading everyone else, even those who envied him, to clap in celebration for him.

"The ceremony shall take place at the end of the week, and at that time it will be Kouga who will rule in my place," Odayaka smiled at Kouga patting him on the shoulder with a smile before turning back to the crowd. "Now back to the party,"

And just like that the room was filled with music and the chatter of people, all of which talking of the soon to be lord; Kouga.

Kagome had stood in silence since she had not only heard his name but saw him. She had no idea that he had been Odayaka son, let alone prince of the East, in everything that she had read about the East she had never once come across his name. But looking back she now realized why everyone in his pack had called him 'The Wolf Prince' back then she had simply thought it to be because he was the alpha and it was a nickname of types. But in truth it wasn't the fact that he was going to be lord, though that did surprise her, it was seeing him that really left her silent.

Her heart raced and her palms began to sweat, even her body took on a slight tremble. The sting of tears nearly blurred her vision. It was only now she noticed how deeply she missed him. She wanted to hug him, to be able to smell his scent that made her feel warm and safe; she felt her feet carrying her towards him. Her heart raced and a smile pulled at her lips. She missed him so much.

She had but taken a few steps when a red haired demoness stepped into her line of vision. She looked like Ayame, with a purple kimono and multiple flowers that were lavender and violet.

A part of her broke at seeing them together. Her heart ached within her chest making her breathing shallow at the pain. Why did it hurt seeing him? What was it about seeing them that made her chest hurt? She should be happy that he was happy? Right? But instead she felt jealous and sad. The tears that she had felt, that had been made from her joy now were made from her sorrow and before she could stop it a single tear fell. It trickled slowly down her face, creating a hot trail down her cool cheeks.

Sesshomaru turned her, forcing her attention onto him. With his thumb he wiped away her tear and pulled her to the dance floor. The music was western styled, much like the palace, a piano and a set of string instruments played a soft song. He pulled her close, a way of him comforting her while still holding his reputation together.

Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest allowing her to listen to his heartbeat. It drowned out the sweet music; his steady always calm and even heartbeat calmed her. She allowed him to lead her while listening to his heartbeat, it causes her to relax and enjoy the slow dance that they both were enjoying.

As the song ended Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled apart allowing them both to clap, along with the other guests to clap for the band. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Can you take me back to my room, I find myself growing tired," She told him, but he knew that she wanted to go and be alone to her thought and feelings.

He nodded before leading her out of the room, his hand placed on the middle of her back.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Kouga smiled out towards the medium sized crowd of people, but his eyes looked over them focusing on finding one individual. He was becoming a little frustrated, but didn't let it show. Where was she? He knew she was here; Ginta and Hakkaku had told him plus he could smell her scent.

And just like that he found her, she was looking at him. Her raven hair was pulled up in an elegant heap of curls. Her bright blue eyes were stuck on him and he loved it. He liked the fact that her eyes were on him and him alone, he took pride in the fact that her focus was only on him. Even in a crowd of people, she looked at him, smiling in such a way his heart fluttered softly in his chest. Now this was his chance, his chance to catch her off guard and tell her everything that he felt, and somehow find a way to convince her to stay by the end of the week.

As he moved towards her, she seemed to move towards him. It made his heart race and filled him with excitement, he wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to simply be in close proximities would please him at this point. It had been four years since he last saw her, since he had last smelt her scent, or felt her aura push against his own. She looked older now, not in a bad way, in fact she had grown even lovelier than ever. Now she had a mature look to her, while her frame had filled out into lush and full curves. She no longer looked the part of a girl stuck between childhood and adulthood, but a woman. Inside him his beast howled, for four years he had been denied even a passing hello or word from her and now here she was but a few feet away.

And then his sight of her was blocked by a girl with red hair and teal colored eyes. Seeing her, his insides boil and raged filled him to the brim. But he couldn't show it, or else he would make not only a fool of himself but his father, it could cause the other Lords to reject him and demand that his father find a more suitable heir or they would do it for him if he so desired to back down from his position.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a rough tone, a growl threatening to make its way out of his throat.

"I'm your mate-to-be silly," she giggled gently rubbing his arm. Her touch caused him to shiver and pull away; he hated everything about the girl. She was nothing more than a child, so unaware of the things around her to actually understand the cause and consonance of what her actions may cause. And right now her presences had the possibility of having her thrown out of the palace.

"No you're not," he told her simply and loud enough for the people around him to hear. They stared at her and him, all wanting to know what was going on. He hated gossip but if it shamed her into staying away from him, he'd use the demons' noisiness to his advantage.

"But you promised," She whined much like a spoiled toddler would when told they couldn't have something.

"I don't care what you believe I promised you, but you are not my intended. Now you will leave me alone or I will have you _and_ your family banished from this palace," He told her with a stern look.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened as if she were going to say more but he walked past her. He was going to see Kagome.

He was making his way to where he had seen her only for her to be gone; he looked around to find her dancing with Sesshomaru. Seeing them so close, filled him with jealous rage, he could feel his beast growling within him. Sesshomaru held Kagome close, their bodies pressed up against the other, her head rested against his chest while he leaned his own head down slightly with his eyes on Kagome. Sesshomaru seemed to be surrounding Kagome, he held her hand to his chest while his arm wrapped around her back holding her in place against him while their bodies sway in time with the music.

Kouga didn't like it; he didn't like how possessive it looked to be holding her in such a way. He had heard the rumors, of Kagome being his mate-to-be, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that she could have been taken so easily from him before he ever really had the chance to prove how much he loved her. Looking at them his heart felt like it was breaking within him, he didn't want to believe those rumors, and even now looking at them he wanted to deny them. Because he still believed in his love for her, believe that what he felt and knew to be true. That Kagome and he were meant to be together. As silly as it may be, in his pack, members are only to mate out of love. It was a curse to doom a wolf to forever be bound to another they do not love. Wolves mate for life, and to spend a life without love would mean no pups, no desire to protect and simply a depressed and dying wolf. It could kill a wolf, very slowly, but a wolf could die of a broken heart.

They pulled apart clapping for the European demon band, and then Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were filled with an unknown sadness with gathered tears ready to break free. His heart ached at the sight, he wanted to go to her and comfort her.

She spoke softly and Sesshomaru nodded.

He led her away from the dance floor and out the doors. Kouga moved to follow them wanting to know what had caused Kagome to be in such a state. He had never seen her in such a way, he knew everyone had their limits, and he had only seen her strong side, but in this moment he wanted to go to her to calm her sorrow and bring back that beautiful smile of hers.

He moved to go after her only to be stopped by his father.

"Kouga I want you to meet Lord Yushi and Lady Shurui," his father smiled at him.

He bowed in greeting. "It's wonderful to meet you," he said though his eyes were on Kagome until she and Sesshomaru left the room.

"Might I give you some advice Prince Kouga?" Shurui asked grabbing his attention though she slowly looked to him her knowing eyes having also been on Kagome.

He nodded curious and awed at the same time.

"She missed you too, I would suggest talking to her when her big _protective_ brother isn't around. I would try the gardens tomorrow at noon," She then winked at him.

"That's my Shurui for you," Lord Yushi laughed, looking down fondly at his mate. "She is often noisy but take her advice son, she's always right,"

He smiled. "Thank you that is wonderful idea," he was amazed and immediately took a liking to the older bear demoness. Her cleverness could probably put a cat demon to shame.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing; the characters belong to their beloved owner and creator.**_

 **Summary:** _**After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_ **As this is fanfiction things will be changed and not as put as in the manga or anime. I know what is and isn't accurate, and it has been changed so as to fit my idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Kagome was still tired and confused about the night before. It was confusing as to why it bothered her so much to see Kouga with Ayame, they were mates of course they were going to be together. But why did it have to hurt so much?

She placed her hand above her heart where her chest had been aching since she'd seen him.

He, like everyone else, seemed to have changed. He had lost that boyish look and now looked like a man. But she could still see him as he once been before Ayame, giving her that smirk and dedicating his love for her. And yet it was only now that she really saw that she had liked it when he did that, that she enjoyed and even looked forward to it.

Why of all times did it have to be now that she realized all this? Maybe the demons in the jewels was right? Maybe she would never be happy…

Running her hand over the rough bark of the tree she stood under, Kagome was lost to her thoughts; losing herself in the memories of the past and even imagining what could have been. She leaned against the tree, her hand still above her heart as she looked out at the beautiful flowers.

"Hello Kagome," his voice was soft but it still startled her.

Kagome jumped, gasping in surprise as she turned around. The ache in her chest worsened as she looked at him, he was so handsome it took her breath away. His black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, his bandana was gone along with his furs, instead he was dressed in a pair of more fitted navy blue hakamas tucked into black boots while he also wore a light blue haori with straighter sleeves that he ruled up to his mid forearms.

She had never thought of picturing him in anything else but his armor and furs but he did look just as handsome, seeing him in these made her think about how he would look in a suit back in her birth time. She imagined he'd be just as handsome in anything he wore.

"Hi," she said softly.

He smiled, if she was younger she possibly would have swooned. He walked towards her slowly, it was now that she no longer saw the confidence that she was used to instead he seemed nervous and a little unsure. It was actually kind of cute, but it made her wonder why he was.

She unknowingly stepped back falling back into the tree. She laughed nervously, looking down as blush stained her cheeks. If she had known she would be seeing Kouga, soon to be Eastern Lord, she would have dressed for her position. She was wearing a short purple kimono that stopped at the middle of her thigh, the designs on it were of multiple clusters of flowers that were light pink, lavender, white, and a faded red color, the obi was lavender while underneath the kimono she wore black leggings that went just past her knees and on her feet she wore black flats. She preferred wearing flats just because they were easier to walk in.

But she wasn't dressed for her status and being in front of him, she felt very underdressed. She was a priestess, the princess and heir to the western lands, and a member of the demon council; the highest power that ruled over the demons of Japan.

"How have you been?" she asked softly, a part of her wanted to know but the other part didn't want to hear about his life with Ayame. She was jealous, but it was more than that, she was the only one stuck; unable to move forward. When she had accepted to be the jewel's eternal guardian, she had given up her humanity to do so. Kagome left that battlefield stuck in between two worlds, she was no longer human but she wasn't a demon. Because of it she couldn't move on with her life, she didn't know how.

"Good, I've missed you Kagome," he said her name with care as he stepped closer to her. He was in front of her, less than a foot away. She could practically feel the heat radiating from his body, his aura pushed up against her in such away that it seemed to wrap itself around her wanting to pull her closer.

"You have?" Kagome asked though what she wanted to say was 'I missed you too' but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She was scared to admit it, scared that if she said it aloud she'd have to admit that her feelings of him ran much deeper than liking him.

"Yes, very much so," He was inches away. Her heart was racing in her chest as heat filled her cheeks, he was so close now that she could taste his breath on her lips. Nervously she licked her lips as she looked into his clear blue eyes. "I've thought about you a lot," he caressed her cheek lowering his face closer to hers.

"Kouga..." Kagome said softly leaning into his touch. His hand was warm and rough against her skin, she liked it, it was comforting and it felt good to feel his touch.

"Kagome…" Kouga said her name just as softly. There lips were almost touching, just a little closer. She could hear her heart in her ears, and her breathing was shallow. Her eyes closed as she leaned in, their lips just barely touching. Was this really going to happen?

Just as they were about to kiss, he was ripped away. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his warmth being pulled away from her, the light pressure that had been on her lips was gone now. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

When she opened her eyes she was welcomed by the familiar sight of InuYasha's back, a sight she had come accustomed to when he felt he needed to protect her. His silvery white hair flowed to the middle of his back, but it showed that he was wearing a red haori and black hakamas that were tucked into black boots. Though she couldn't see all of it she saw the side spikes of the armor Sesshomaru had gifted him. The brothers got along for the most part, but neither one was really friendly they just acknowledged and respect each other to a point.

"Get away from her you damn wolf!" He growled using his body to shield her from his sight.

Peering around his shoulder Kagome saw that Kouga, though looking a little anger and annoyed, did not move to attack, he simply huffed before speaking in a calm voice. "I'm sorry InuYasha but what goes on between Kagome and me is none of your business. And if _she_ doesn't want me near her I'll respect her wishes," He told him.

"You fucking wol-" InuYasha was not allowed to finish his insult.

She growled causing his ears to flatten on his head as he turned to her. "InuYasha don't you dare say another word!" A lot had changed between them, but he was still overly protective and Kagome hated it. "You have no right to show up _late_ and then attack the prince and soon to be Lord of the East. The last thing we need is to start a war over you wanting to prove something to Kouga,"

"But Kago-" Kagome cut him off with her hand.

"No buts InuYasha, you have no right to control who I am friends with," she told him, her voice cracking a little showing that he had hurt her feelings.

He didn't say anything instead allowing his eyes to fall to the ground in the same manner a dog would when he had angered his master. It was his way of saying sorry to her, he did it every time he unintentionally hurt her feelings, he would normally say it later when they were alone.

Kagome stepped away from his shadow and made her way towards Koga. When she was by his side he loosely wrapped his arm around her waist giving her the option to pull away. Maybe he was expecting her to pull away because he looked at her a little surprised when she leaned into him but he smiled and held her closer. She liked being around him, he really had changed but she could still see the young wolf he once was.

"Kagome would you like to finish our conversation in the private garden?" He asked softly with a warm smile.

"I'd love to," She said softly with a nod. Heat gathered in her cheeks staining them a light pink.

Kouga smile grew as he lead her away to the garden.

~o.O~O.o~

Yume stood silently to the side. InuYasha hadn't told her much of his past before his travels because he had spent so long focused on the past that it almost ruined his chance of having a future. She knew of his travels and his companions through the stories but he never talked about them. It made her jealous seeing him act so possessive towards the girl she knew to be Kagome, it made her anger and want to lash out but she didn't want to embarrass the western family.

But even so her heart broke, she loved InuYasha and wanted nothing more than than to live their lives together. He had been so caring towards her, and he understood her better than anyone. He was there when she was hurt and helped her through it, and when she was healed he didn't turn her away instead welcoming her to live with him in the village. And now that they were mated she was hoping he would treat her as such instead of fighting off suitors of this girl.

He turned to her his head hung low. "I'm sorry Yume,"

"Why do you even care that he was close to her? I'm your mate not her," Yume asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing; the characters belong to their beloved owner and creator.**_

 **Summary:** _**After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_ **As this is fanfiction things will be changed and not as put as in the manga or anime. I know what is and isn't accurate, and it has been changed so as to fit my idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 5 ~Filler chapter~**_

 _ **~o.O~O.o~ Insight into Demon Adoption ~o.O~O.o~**_

Sesshomaru stood before Kagome, now that the dust had settled it was time for Kagome to officially adopt Shippo. Because Sesshomaru was the lord of the land he was the one who would have to give the blessing in allowing a "human" to adopt a demon, it wasn't common but it also wasn't unheard of. Most humans couldn't withstand the process, it was a magical journey, one of which blood is given from the human to the demon child and vice versa.

"Because you are not human this will be a little different than a normal ceremony. You will mix your blood with Shippo's, once it is ready, he will drink it. He is young but the accepting of your blood will no doubt cause him pain because of the magic in your blood. It will be very hard on him ," he was doing his best to explain it to her. She knew it was going to be painful, she had been studying the ceremony for months now, but it is the only way for him to be recognized as her son by the demon community.

"What was it like when you did it?" Kagome asked. The ceremony they were going to do was just like the demon adoption of demon child or of a human child. The demon wanting to be parent of the child had to give blood to the child which was laced with a spell so that the blood could enter the child's body and alter their own DNA. Every child reacted different, some human children had died but more so than the demon children. It was because of Kagome being a miko and immortal that they were going to follow the demon guidelines of adoption.

"It nearly killed Rin," he told her with a heavy sigh. "If I was a lower class demon it wouldn't have been so hard on her. I am only glad that I had Majo watching over her. But I am still happy that it happened. Now Rin's life has been extended and I will not have to worry about losing her to old age. She will now age just like a demon; aging quickly similar to humans till the age of eighteen and after that she will age slowly like a normal demon. This way I don't have to worry so much about her while also enjoying the fact that she is my daughter."

Kagome nodded slowly in understanding. Majo was the doctor of the palace, she was a wise woman who had a vast knowledge of spells to heal and herbs, it also helped that in her many years of service she had done and supervised hundreds of these ceremonies.

"Majo will monitor the ceremony. Both you and her will be observing Shippo and assisting him along the way. Nothing will go wrong, if you go into it with doubt in your heart it will affect the outcome of the ceremony," he told her.

Once again Kagome nodded in understanding before grabbing the handle to the room where Shippo and Majo were waiting to her. Shippo knew everything that was going to happen, he was happy to finally become her son, but Majo had wanted to talk to him more and explain it even though to make sure that he wanted this to happen. Kagome was just so worried that when she walked in he wouldn't want to be her son, or that the ceremony would go wrong. She didn't want to lose him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn around. He looked at her with understanding gold eyes and a small reassuring smile that caused her to turn and hug him tight.

"Kagome stop worrying everything will be alright," He whispered into her hair as he held her close while gently stroking her hair.

She nodded burying her face into his chest a few tears falling from her tightly closed eyes. "I just don't want to lose him," she managed to choke out.

"I know, but I also know you will do everything in your power not to," He said softly pushing her away so as to look at her. She looked up at him with teary eyes filled with worry. "I will be there with you the whole time, I promise you will not lose him," He told her with a smirk as he wiped away her tears.

Kagome nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears before with a huff and straightening her miko garps she willed herself to open the door.

"Mommy!" Shippo cried hurrying into her arms. She held him close to her, stroking his back as she made her way deeper into the dark room.

The room was dark with only candles lighting it. In the middle of the room was a small futon covered in a red blanket and multiple pillows, most of the candles were surrounding that spot and to one side of it was an weathered demon with deeply tanned skin and aged white hair. She wore a two layered white on white kimono with an open over kimono, around her neck she wore several necklaces all of them carrying a symbol of some time of religion while on her right hand wrapped around her wrist were prayer beads that were painted dark red. The old demon smiled at Kagome and motioned for her to take a seat on a pillow across from her on the other side of the small futon.

"Are you ready?" The old woman asked them.

They both nodded together.

"Alright Shippo do not be afraid," Majo told him.

"I'm not!" He said puffing out his chest. "After this Kagome really will be my mommy,"

Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged him a little tighter giving him as kiss on the cheek. "And you will really be my son,"

Majo smiled at them. "Let's begin,"

Kagome set Shippo on the futon petting his head as she smiled at him.

"Your hand," Majo gestures with her hand. Kagome places her hand in hers, in a swift motion Majo slices the balm of her hand. Holding back a hiss, Kagome continued to look at Shippo offering him a smile. Her blood pooled into her hand before falling into a cup filled with herbs. When Majo had enough she nodded to Kagome and Kagome allowed her healing powers to rise to the surface making her hand glow pink as it healed the cut within a few seconds.

"Okay it's your turn Shippo," Majo said sweetly. He puffed out his chest once more and handed her his hand. Just like with Kagome the old woman drew a knife across his balm, Kagome jumped biting her lip while Shippo simply grunted and grit his teeth, He looked to Kagome. "It's okay mommy it doesn't hurt that back," he said although it looked like he was in pain but trying to be tough for her.

When Majo was done Kagome wrapped his hand and took it into hers. "You've made me so proud Shippo. Your becoming stronger everyday," She told him as she used her powers once more to heal the cut on his hand.

Grabbing a small vial filled with a pale purple liquid Majo poured it into the cut along with the herbs and blood. She then stirred it together. Kagome caught her looking at the now empty vial.

"It's to help with the pain and make him sleep," she told her and Kagome nodded. After that Majo began to mumble to the cup causing it to turn a pink color. Majo sighed looking from the cup to Shippo.

"Are sure you want to do this Shippo? It's okay if you don't," She told him once more giving him the opportunity to back out. This kind of adoption was as much of a choice to the child as the adult.

"I want to, I love my mommy," He told her.

Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Shippo,"

"Okay," She brought the cup to his lips and told him to drink. He did and within a few minutes he fell asleep. Kagome stroked his hair humming softly as she did so.

"It won't be long now," Majo told her as Sesshomaru came to sit next to Kagome grabbing her shoulder in a reassuring way. And the old lady was right because in a few minutes Shippo's peaceful face twisted to show pain and his body pulsed as it glowed a dark red. Sweat gathered on his brow as he gripped the futon, his heat thrashing back and forth.

"Kagome give me your hands, we will help him through it," the woman told her and they grabbed hands. "Focus your powers on Shippo use them to help heal him but down heal him fully for if you do so you will end up ridding him of your blood and he will not become your son and his pain will be for nothing," Kagome nodded.

Closing her eyes Kagome forced her power outward to Shippo. The pink light of her powers glowed seeming to battle the red light that was surrounding him. This went on for hours, there would be moments when he would be sleeping peacefully and moments when he would be in so much pain. It broke Kagome's heart to see him in so much pain.

And then it was done, the light faded and then he was simply sleeping peacefully.

"Although it looks like nothing has happened, as time passes his appearance may or may not take on some of your features," Majo informed her as she began to clean up.

"Thank you Majo," Sesshomaru told the old woman as he got up and opened the door for servants to help Majo clean up.

"Thank you very much," Kagome bowed before picking Shippo up. She cradled him to his chest as she left the room to take him to bed. That night she slept next to him, finding herself too worried to leave his side even after the ceremony.

 **wolfylady** _ **: I hope you enjoyed my little filler chapter. I just kind of wanted to explain how my version of demon adoption works while also giving some background story on Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship as well as Kagome and Shippo's relationship. Plus it's a good way of explaining how Shippo and Rin will be a couple in the future.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to reading your reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing; the characters belong to their beloved owner and creator.**_

 **Summary:** _**After the fall of Naraku things have changed, but some things will never change; like the undying love of a wolf.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**_ **As this is fanfiction things will be changed and not as put as in the manga or anime. I know what is and isn't accurate, and it has been changed so as to fit my idea for this story. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After the party Kouga couldn't sleep, he'd been so consumed with excitement and worry that the act of sleep was impossible. He tossed and turned, his thoughts switching between the pros and cons about what could become of his afternoon with Kagome. It had been four years after all since they had last seen each other, she could have changed a lot since then; seeing as she was human. For humans' years were more significant because of their short lifespan compared to the thousand upon thousand year long lifespan of demons. Maybe she couldn't allow herself to be with him; what if she choose to stick to the lifestyle of a miko and be unmated/unmarried for the rest of her life, what if she wouldn't be with him because he was a demon!?

His head raced with such ever changing thoughts that it was even difficult for him to keep up with them. One second he would be thinking of how tomorrow would go and the next he would be thinking of what their pups would look like (perfect of course).

And in all that time thinking he never thought that they would end up in the private garden.

Kouga looked at her through the corner of his eye. She had let him near her, they had nearly kissed, it may have only been a brief touch of their lips but it made his heart soar. That brief moment filled him with renewed hope. Although he had been up all night thinking about this moment, and most of his morning in a daze, he didn't really believe that he could get that close to actually kissing her. His heart still raised from being so close to her.

What was he going to do now? He hadn't thought about any of this happening, he didn't know what to say and even if he did know what to say he sure as hell wouldn't know how to say it. Did he just come out and say how he feels about her, does he apologize, does he start off from where they had been interrupted? It was all so confusing.

He had talked about so many things with his father about Kagome and his feelings towards her. He was supportive but the advice he had given him wouldn't help him now, his mother was right; he should have been getting advice from her instead of his father.

Now that they were here, in this place that was so sacred to his family, he was unsure of what to do. He had always thought of bringing her here when he asked her to be his mate under the family tree like his father before him and his father before him. That tree had been sacred to his family for generations its origin going so far back that it was impossible to know when it had entered his family, but all those who had asked their mate-to-be under that tree lived to have a happy life with their mate and many pups.

Without noticing he walked straight to that exact tree; Yakusoku no ki: The tree of Promises. Its large dark branches stretched upwards out from the trunk while the mass of it's blooming flowers weighed the weaker branches down causing them to hang down almost like the tree was curving into itself. It's flowers bloomed in a color range from white to very dark purple and yet the tree and flowers seemed to change the closer they came to the tree, the bark and flowers seeming to glow in their presence.

Kouga allowed his hold around Kagome slip as he approached the tree, his brows coming together in thought. "This is strange," He mumbled to himself.

"What is?" Kagome asked softly behind him.

"This tree doesn't normally bloom til almost winter," He said before turning to her. And when he looked upon her his breath caught in his throat, he had never thought her to be more lovely than she was in that moment. The afternoon sun that came through the branches made her look like a beacon of light, her hair swayed as a gentle breeze pushed it from her shoulders carrying her scent to his nose. He took a deep breathe wanting to drown himself in her sweet scent.

Kouga walked up to her, quickly closing the distance that had been between them in a few steps. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes drew him into their depth, they seemed to change with every soft flutter of her long dark lashes. Looking into those swirling pools of blue he swore that he could see a glimpse of her soul. She was absolutely beautiful.

His mind cleared and the words that had seemed impossible only a moment ago fell into place. But that didn't mean that he wasn't still nervous.

Caressing her cheek with his hand, he brushed his thumb over her smooth cheek. He smiled softly as a hue of pink began to form the longer he looked at her.

"I love you Kagome, I've loved you since the moment I met you and I can only hope that you would allow me the chance to show you how I feel about you. If you would allow me I would like to court you," Kouga told her softly his voice a hushed whisper as if left his lips. His heart raced in his chest as doubt gripped his mind as soon as he had said the words. Turning his gaze downward and letting his hand fall from her cheek. There was a long moment of silence and it broke him, because to him it meant that she was going to say no. He bit the inside of his lip as he continued. "If no I will understand, and only ask that you allow me to be your friend and I promise to always be by your side… If you'll let me of course," he finished in a slightly broken tone.

Again there was a long moment of silence. Never before had Kouga felt so defenseless, he had laid his heart out in the open for her and all he received was silence. No matter how much this hurt, he would always love her and never would he act in anger because she didn't return his feelings. " _You cannot force one to love you my son, sometime love comes with time and others love is but a friendship."_ He took a deep breath as he remembered his mother's words this morning. Even if they would never be together, he would be happy just being her friend and being apart of her life.

He turned chancing a look at her only for his heart to break at the sight he was greeted by. She was crying, her eyes were shut tight trying to stop the tears that just kept slipping through to simply wet her lashes and create trails down her cheeks. A hiccup broke the silence just as she moved to wipe away her tears and rub her eyes.

Grabbing her wrist with one hand he used the other to gently wipe away her tears. The contact caused Kagome to look at him with bright silvery blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her, his eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She yelled/asked. "Why didn't you come and see me before you mated Ayame?! If you loved me why would you mate Ayame in the first place?!"

Kouga's eyes were wide for a moment his head slightly tilted as he listened before a smile pulled at his face and he began to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?!" Kagome growled in anger.

"Kagome where did you get the idea that I would mate Ayame?" He asked with a chuckle before he looked at her with a serious look.

"I had heard from wolves passing through the west that you and her mated the summer after the battle," Kagome said softly with a sniff and hiccup.

He chuckled as he cradled her face in his hands rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Kagome wolves only mate the one they love, seeing as they mate for life, to mate someone they don't love is like sentencing them to death. I would never mate Ayame because she isn't you. You are the only woman I have ever loved," He told her his voice trailing into a soft whisper his face slowly coming closer to hers. "I love you Kagome," he whispered before he kissed her.

It was meant to be a brief kiss to show that he did care about her, but even with the small contact Kouga's heart raced and heat gathered at his cheeks. Just as he was about to pull away, Kagome leaned into him a soft 'hum' leaving her to cause her lips to vibrate against his. With a smile he moved to wrap his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him, as he licked her lips, the act causing her to gasp. His tongue swept into her mouth tasting her. She was sweeter than he ever imagined her to be, he could already feel himself becoming addicted to her. Just having her in his arms was an amazing feeling, and to kissing her was a dream come true.

He reluctantly pulled away but placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling fully back while still keeping her in his arms.

Kagome opened her eyes in a daze which caused Kouga to chuckle but heat still gathered in his cheek as she looked at him with soft blue eyes. She had never looked at him like that before, his heart raced as she leaned closer into him her hand on his cheek. He nuzzled her balm as he held her gaze.

"Will you let me court you Kagome?" He asked.

Getting on her tip-toes Kagome gave him a soft yet quick kiss.

"Yes" and with that answer they kissed once more.

~o.O~O.o~

Unbeknownst to them an old soul watched in awe.

Yakusoku no ki was more than a tree, she was almost as old as the Earth itself, having watched over the wolf pack since it formed. And in old her time she had never seen a pair of souls as the one before her. They danced around one another, turning and twisting, pulling the young couple closer together. These souls were old and powerful, she could feel it as it brought out her own power. Every being on this planet had more than one person that they were compatible with and with one of those people they could be very happy, but these to were bound together in a way she had only seen happen a few times before.

As she felt their soul conjoin for a brief moment as they kissed, her own soul serged with life. Her form glowed in a dazzling display of color. Normally she would sleep most of the year but as soon as she felt their souls nearing she had awakened from her sleep and she was amazed to see that such rare and true love still existed. She could only guess that the gods had had a hand in forming of such a strong bond between souls.

And as she watched she gave them her blessing of which was a promise that as long as they were together they would be forever happy.

And then like that her power receded as they pulled away from one another, a look of love mirrored in their eyes. Yakusoku felt blessed to once more be able to give a blessing to such a perfectly matched couple.

~o.O~O.o~

 **wolfYLady:** _**I hope you enjoyed that, it's a little rough in some places but I really liked writing this chapter and I really hope you like it. Please leave a review I would love to see what you thought.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Kouga held her smaller hand in his as they walked side by side through the private garden. A sense of calm filled his being with her standing beside him. She had accept his suit, he was one more step closer to spending the rest of his life with her.

They walked around making small talk, mostly about what they have been doing for the past four years. He was amazed to hear that she had officially adopted Shippo but she didn't explain the reasoning behind doing it as demons would. If she had taken Shippo´s blood she would have the same lifespan as a demon. This lead him to worry about what would happen if they had a lengthy courting, many courted their intended for years sometimes as long as two decades. She was only human and he sure as hell didn't want to lose her to her mortality. Humans were of course fragile beings.

As the night approached Kouga lead them back into the palace and walked her to her room. They passed several other lords and ladies on their way, both giving a nod to the other as a sign of greeting while not starting conversation.

Upon reaching her door they stood looking at one another in an awkward silence. He wasn't sure whether or not to kiss her. And then just like before his mind cleared when he looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes, caressing her cheek he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was a simple touching of lips but it took his breath away nonetheless.

Pulling back he smiled at seeing her smile. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving her so that he to may get ready for tonight as well.

 _ ***Night time party with all the families***_

Kagome's arm was linked with Sesshomaru's as they walked side by side into the garden with Shippo standing to the right of Kagome and Rin standing to the left of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked on with amazement as the garden was lit with bright lanterns and torches along with tables of foods and sweets lining the circle of which the party would take place. She looked on at all the people in their kimonos and yukatas. They were all so beautiful under the mixed light, fireflies danced in tone with the uplifting music that filled the warm air.

Feeling self conscious she looked down at her yukata, the lavender colored fabric carried a pale blue and purple floral design as it fell to just above her ankles with the sleeves stopping just below her elbow, the black obi carried the same design with similar flowers that were lavender and white in color. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear she was reminded of how simple her hair style was compared to what the demonesses had done, it was pulled into a pun with a purple colored flower being the only accessory.

She then looked to Shippo, his outfit was plan like the rest of the males at the party although she didn't think he cared much seeing as his eyes were pinned on the sweets. He wore a deep forest green kimono with a white swirling design on his shoulders while a crisp white obi held it together. On his feet were a pair of sandals while his fiery red hair was pulled up in it's usually ponytail.

Looking over Kagome giggled at seeing Rin looking at the snack table in the same fashion as Shippo. Her brown black hair was pulled into a side ponytail with several small bright pink/red flower decorating her curled hair. Rin wore a simple yukata that was blue in color with a mixed color of flowers traveling down the fabric in shades of pink and red, her obi completed the outfit in the same color as the flowers that were placed ever so delicately in her hair. Her dark gold eyes grew brighter the longer she looked at the sweets.

"You two can go," Kagome told the children with a giggle. They both looked up to Sesshomaru and then to her. And then with a nod from Sesshomaru they rushed to the snack table making Kagome once more laugh.

"You can't mate with the wolf," his voice was low in tone, just barely a whisper, but spoke as if it were a demand.

Kagome's head whipped towards him, her eyes wide at what he was doing. He stood looking straight forward in a stoic manner. His silvery hair was pulled back, held together by a black tie. On his form he wore a simple white kimono with a dark gray obi and a black haori covering the sword he held at his side.

On the verge of tears Kagome reminded herself to act her position and speak in a low tone as she forced down her emotions. "Why? We haven't agreed to-" she wasn't given the opportunity to finish.

"But you agreed to court him, he no doubt wishes to mate with you within the next month, and may I remind you that you have an obligation to this pack. _The pack must always come first before oneself_ ," He said giving her a hard look repeating the phrase that she had said herself when taking the sacred oath when she joined the pack.

"I know but-" her voice was raising with her anger. How dare he say who she could be with, and say that she was putting her own happiness before the pack. They were her family, but she did have a right to be happy.

"What will become of Rin if you left? And what of Shippo? I'm not trying to keep you from finding your own happiness, I'm thinking of theirs. Rin thinks of you as a mother and will no doubt need you as she grows older, and Shippo hasn't had much of a stable home. By separating them, you will be hurting them," She was left silent by his words.

"I'm not saying never, I'm just saying not right now," she nodded as she looked over to Shippo and Rin. They were laughing as they both enjoyed the hoards of sweets that were piled on the table. She could never put herself before her children.

"Please do not be angry with me," he whispered offering her a half embrace as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No I agree, I just wasn't thinking clearly," She said with a nod but inside her heart felt as cold as those words had been as they left her lips.

"Mama! Try this!" Rin chimed as she raced back over offering her a sweet bun covered in white frosting.

Kagome smiled as she caressed the girl's cheek before taking the offered sweet. Her smile only grew as she bit into the warm treat. "Thank you Rin it's delicious!" She could never leave behind her family.

Kagome grabbed Rin and brought her into a tight embrace kissing the crown of her head. "I love you very much Rin," She whispered into her hair.

Rin sighed as she returned the hug, nuzzling her face into her shoulder as she did so. "I love you too mama," She whispered back.

"Go have fun, but please take it easy on the sweets,"

Rin gave a heavy sigh. "Alright," she then ran off to the snack table were Shippo was taking full advantage of the amounts of sweets there were, and from the looks of it there were several servants bringing more.

Turning to Sesshomaru she offered him a slight bow of her head. "I promise not to leave till such time that I am no longer needed,"

A small smile graced his lips as he pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head, and then leading her by their linked arms to speak with the other lords.

An almost full moon hung high in the sky brightening the party as the coming full moon was seen as a sacred day to most, if not all demons, for it was a day in which a demons beast was closer to the surface than any other day. Younger demon may go through their first change on this day, to which they will transform into their beast/animal form.

"Kagome!" called an older woman from behind. Kagome turned to be welcomed by the sight of Lady Shurui along with her mate Lord Yushi. Shurui wore a dark peach colored yukata that faded into white as it fell to her ankles, seeming to dance across the fabric were butterflies that danced in shades of pink and red, while her obi was maroon in color. Her brown hair was pulled up in a clean pun with a maroon colored butterfly pin holding it together. Next to her was her mate, Yushi. He was a taller bear demon with tanned skin and yellow gold eyes, his black hair was pulled back in its normal style of a bun at the nap of his neck. On his form he wore a faded blue kimono and a white obi and a black haori that also covered the fact that he was carrying a sword. Even in times of peace, the lord's carried their sword encase something were to happen, Kagome herself carried a concealed dagger in her obi she could only bet that Shurui was doing the same.

"Hello Shurui," Kagome smiled to the bear demoness and then bowed her head to Yushi, "It's a pleasure to see you again Lord Yushi,"

"Oh come now child, no need for that, you and I are equals after all," He boomed in a friendly tone giving her a warm smile.

Kagome smiled, "Alright then," and then out of the corner of her eyes Kagome caught a glimpse of a child hiding behind the skirt of Shurui's yukata

"Who is this little one?" Kagome asked leaning down to see the bright golden eyes of a child looking at her.

"Ah this is Sukoshi, my youngest," Shurui said softly with a loving tone as she rested her hand on the little boys head. The little bear demon stepped forward while still holding onto his mom's clothing. The little boy wore a deep red kimono with a lighter red swirl design flowing on the fabric, with a black obi. His chestnut colored hair fell just above his golden eyes that glowed against his lightly tanned skin.

"Hello there Sukoshi," She said softly in greeting.

" _Hello Ka-gom-e,"_ he said in a small voice as he tried to say her name. The sound of it made her heart melt.

"He's adorable,"

 _ **~a little later~**_

"Hello _beautiful~_ " Kouga purred into Kagome's ear before placing a kiss to her cheek. The action creating a shiver to run down her spin while leaving a trail of goosebumps, and all from just the deepness of his voice. A thick shade of red dusted her cheeks but still she turned to him, wanting to look into his blue eyes that she had been longing to look into all night.

" _Hello handsome~"_ she cooed as she looked deep into his sky colored eyes. She leaned into him while neither of them embraced, both a little unsure of how they were to carry themselves when faced with a crowd of judging eyes. When she was forced to tell him would he turn from her or would he face Sesshomaru, was his love as true as he claimed?

How was she going to tell him?

 **wolfYLady** : **so sorry about the wait, even though this little filler chapter was already written I hadn't gotten the time to type it up. And so far this story has kind of taken a life of its own, I had planned on maybe three chapters but it looks like there will be a few more before this pairing can find their happy ending….**

 **I hope you liked it and I look forward to see what you thought of it.**


End file.
